The Inception LombaFF
by YunJae.FF9095
Summary: No Summary / YunJae FF Lomba / DLDR / Give a Reviews to a vote! #AyoSemarakkanFFYunJae. The Inception By Rini.


Title : The Inception

Author : Rinz_Callista

Cast : YunJae ( Yunho - Jaejoong)

Genre : Shounen- Ai, Dark, Fantasy, semi-gore, Angsut, Hurt, Romance

Rate : PG-13

Summary : Ketika dunia diantara mereka berbeda, mampukah cinta menentang semua perbedaan?

The Inception

Hujan rintik-rintik membasahi langit malam, nuansa gelap ditemani temaram lampu-lampu yang tidak begitu terang. Angin dingin menusuk sampai tulang terbalut kulit itu. Suara desau angin semilir membelai surai rambut yang basah dari pria yang terduduk di sudut tembok itu, bernafas dengan terengah-engah mengabaikan rasa sakit di dada kirinya. Sebuah darah segar mengucur membasahi pakaian warna hitam yang dikenakannya.

Seakan merasa jika dirinya berdiam disana, bahaya akan terus menantikan dirinya, lantas seorang pria itu kemudian menggunakan pedang ditangannya untuk menopang tubuhnya yang terasa berat itu. Dengan langkah tertatih sembari menekan dadanya yang berlumuran darah itu seolah ingin menghentikan aliran darah yang terus menetes membasahi tanah yang sudah basah oleh air hujan yang menggenang di jalanan yang temaram itu, sementara tangan satunya memegang pedang panjang menggunakan tembok sebagai media untuk membantunya berjalan. Karena langkah kakinya berjalan dengan gontai dan limbung terseok-seok menerobos rintik hujan tersebut.

Namun langkah kakinya terhenti ketika didepannya berdiri seorang pria yang menatap dirinya yang hampir terjatuh alih-alih berakhir dengan berlutut karena kakinya sudah tidak kuat menopang kekuatan tubuhnya dengan sebuah pedang ditangannya menancap diatas tanah untuk sebagai penopang tubuhnya yang ambruk berlutut dihadapan pemuda yang berdiri dihadapannya. Tidak berapa lama kemudian beberapa langkah kaki terdengar jelas dari belakang mereka, sehingga pemuda yang berdiri dihadapannya lantas menarik lengan pria tersebut dan memaksanya bersembunyi di balik kabinet tempat sampah yang cukup besar itu. Sebuah nafas memburu dengan cepat, lantas pemuda itu menutup tutup tempat sampah itu kemudian menggunakan ujung anak panahnya yang dia selalu bawa kemana-mana itu lantas menyayat telapak tangannya kemudian dengan langkah cepat pemuda itu lantas mengucurkan darah yang menetes dari telapak tangannya untuk menyamarkan jejak darah yang ditinggalkan pria itu. Kemudian bersandar ditembok dengan bernafas terengah-engah seolah dia baru sehabis berlari. Tidak berapa lama kemudian segerombolan orang mulai menerobos rintik hujan menemukan pemuda itu duduk bersandar didinding dengan tangan berlumuran darah.

"Hey, Kim Jaejoong kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya salah satu diantara kelompok tersebut. Pemuda yang dipanggil dengan nama Kim Jae Joong itu memaksakan dirinya tersenyum

dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa...hanya luka kecil." gumamnya dengan pelan.

"Apakah kamu melihat seorang vampire yang terluka melintas disini?" tanya salah satu diantara kelompok tersebut, mereka semua adalah hunter pemburu vampire. Dalam arti kata, Jaejoong termasuk salah satu hunter yang berburu mahkluk abadi itu.

"Ya, aku melihatnya... aku sempat bertarung dengannya namun dia sangat kuat. Terakhir kali kulihat dia berlari ke arah sana..." jawab Jaejoong lantas menunjukkan jari telunjuknya menuju ke area jalanan yang sepi itu dimana di seberang jalan terdapat rerimbunan pohon-pohon yang lebat yang mengarah ke hutan.

"Ok, apakah mau kusuruh Yong Hwa menjagamu?" tanya salah satu kelompok yang tampaknya merupakan seorang pimpinan itu menatap Jaejoong.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa... kalian lakukan saja tugas kalian." jawab Jaejoong disertai gelengan ringan sehingga akhirnya sekelompok hunter mulai berlari menyeberangi jalanan yang sepi memasuki area hutan yang lebat itu. Jaejoong terus menunggu sampai mereka tidak terlihat lagi lantas berdiri dengan cepat, kemudian berjalan menuju ke bak sampah dan membuka penutup tersebut dimana tampak seorang pria yang berlumuran darah bersembunyi disana. "Ayo, sekarang sudah aman. Akan kubawa kamu ke rumahku..." ucapnya dengan cepat menarik lengan pria itu membantunya keluar dari tempat bak sampah dan memapahnya berjalan menerobos rintik hujan yang dingin itu.

###

Di rumah kecil dimana kita bisa menyebutnya rumah atap itu, Jaejoong memapah pria berlumuran darah itu berbaring diatas kasur futon itu. Dengan cepat, dia membuka pakaian pria tersebut dan memeriksa luka sabetan pedang yang mengenai dada kirinya. Tampaknya luka itu cukup dalam. Jaejoong semakin sibuk mengurus luka itu dengan menjahitnya, membaluri dengan ramuan obat buatannya sendiri dan membalutnya dengan kain kasa yang bersih dan kering itu.

"Mengapa kamu menolongku? Bukankah kita berdua adalah musuh..." tanya pria itu menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan siaga, merasa curiga dan harus waspada meskipun pemuda itu telah menyelamatkannya.

"Aku melakukan itu karena ada alasan..." jawab Jaejoong mengoleskan luka ditelapak tangannya yang terluka itu dan kemudian membalutnya dengan kain kasa yang bersih dan steril itu membungkus tangannya. "Mungkin kamu sudah lupa sepuluh tahun yang lalu, kamu telah menyelamatkan nyawaku. Aku berhutang nyawa kepadamu jadi aku membalas budi dengan menyelamatkanmu."

 _ **[Flash Back]**_

 _ **"Appa..." teriak pemuda berumur dua belas tahun histeris melihat ayahnya diserang**_

 _ **dengan cakaran memenuhi tubuhnya. Tubuh pria paruh baya kini berlumuran darah yang memenuhi tubuhnya.**_

 _ **"Lari Jaejoong... larilah..." teriak pria paruh baya itu merasa tidak berdaya menerima serangan dari sekelompok vampire yang haus darah itu. Pemuda berumur dua belas tahun itu tidak mampu berdiri apalagi berlari sekalipun seolah kedua kaki menjadi lumpuh. Yang dia bisa lakukan hanya menggigil ketakutan di pojok dinding menatap peristiwa yang mengerikan yang terjadi didepan matanya. Pemuda itu melihat ayahnya dibantai didepan matanya dimana salah seorang vampir menghabisi nyawa pria paruh baya itu, hanya tetesan air matanya yang mampu menjawab ketakutan yang mendera dirinya itu.**_

 _ **"Sekarang giliranmu..." ucap salah satu vampire dengan suara parau mendekati Jaejoong yang terdiam menggigil ketakutan, manik matanya yang polos itu membulat sempurna dan air mata yang tidak berhenti mengalir dari kedua pelupuk matanya itu. Vampir itu lantas menarik bahunya sehingga memaksanya berdiri, Jaejoong melihat dengan jelas taring tajam dari gigi vampire yang bersiap menembus kulit lehernya untuk memenuhi dahaga haus akan darah. Jaejoong lantas menutup kedua pelupuk matanya, menanti rasa sakit yang akan menyapanya dan maut yang akan menjemputnya. Namun rasa sakit itu tidak kunjung datang sehingga dengan memberanikan diri Jaejoong membuka pelupuk matanya dan melihat seorang pria menghalangi salah satu vampir yang hendak meminum darah Jaejoong itu.**_

 _ **"Hentikan... apa kamu tidak mengerti tindakan kalian? Kalian telah menyerang warga sipil hanya karena tidak bisa mengontrol haus akan darah? Lepaskan anak itu." ucapnya dengan suara yang dalam dan dingin itu menatap manik mata Jaejoong.**_

 _ **"Yah Yunho-yah... ini adalah kesempatan emas kita... Aku sudah bosan makan darah dari kantong darah apalagi darah hewan..." ucap salah satu vampire itu menatap pria yang bernama Yunho itu.**_

 _ **"Itu karena kalian kurang latihan dalam mengontrol haus akan darah... Ayo pulang..." titah Yunho. Vampire itu hendak membantah perintah Yunho sampai Yunho menatap manik matanya dengan tajam. Seolah tidak punya pilihan lain, vampire itu hanya menuruti titahnya dan memimpin kawanannya untuk segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Jaejoong terdiam ditempat masih menggigil ketakutan, menatap manik mata Yunho berwarna merah merona itu.**_

 _ **"Maafkan aku..." ucapnya dengan singkat, lantas menepuk bahu Jaejoong dengan pelan. "Kusarankan kamu sebaiknya meninggalkan tempat ini secepat mungkin...jika satu hari kamu ingin membalaskan dendammu, akan kuterima namun tidak sekarang. kamu harus menghargai nyawamu yang baru saja kuselamatkan, vampire bukanlah tempat yang aman untukmu... mengenai ayahmu akan ku urus. Pergilah..." kata Yunho dengan pelan sementara Jaejoong hanya mengangguk pelan, membiarkan langkah kakinya membawanya pergi dari situ. Tidak berapa lama kemudian ketika**_

 _ **Jaejoong sudah agak menjauh, dia sempat melihat asap membumbung tinggi dengan pancaran cahaya. Jaejoong mengerti bahwa pondok itu pastilah sengaja dibakar, mungkin untuk menghilangkan jejak penyerangan yang dilakukan oleh sekelompok vampire yang menyerang keluarganya itu meskipun hanya dirinya sendiri yang selamat. Jaejoong bersumpah satu hari jika dia sudah memiliki kekuatan, dia akan segera membalaskan dendamnya. Namun untuk Yunho, dia tidak akan membunuhnya karena Jaejoong mengerti meskipun dia merupakan salah satu klan vampire namun dia tidak ikut terlibat dalam penyerangan tersebut justru sebaliknya dia telah menyelamatkan nyawanya dan Jaejoong bersumpah jika satu hari dia bertemu dengan seorang pria bernama Yunho dia akan membalaskan budi kepadanya.**_

 _ **[Flashback End]**_

"Oh itu kamu? Kamu tidak ingin membalaskan dendammu? Bukankah ini adalah kesempatan untukmu dengan membunuhku?" kata Yunho dengan pelan.

"Aku tidak bisa membunuhmu... Karena aku tahu bahwa kamu tidak ikut terlibat dalam penyerangan itu. Balas dendamku sudah usai, semenjak aku menjadi seorang hunter, aku berusaha mencari jejak mereka dan sudah kubunuh satu persatu yang telah terlibat dalam penyerangan itu. Jadi tugasku sudah usai."

"Kamu berniat keluar dari dunia hunter?" Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan tidak percaya.

"betul, aku berniat berhenti menjadi hunter begitu balas dendamku sudah usai. Lagipula aku menjadi hunter adalah karena semula ingin membalaskan dendamku jadi untuk apa aku terus menjadi hunter begitu dendamku sudah terbalaskan? Aku hanya ingin memulai hidup baruku menjadi seorang manusia biasa itu saja." kata Jaejoong dengan pelan, "Untuk sementara ini kamu tinggal disini dulu sampai kamu benar-benar pulih. Jangan khawatir, tempat ini adalah tempat teraman untukmu."

###

Semenjak itu, Yunho mulai tinggal bersama dengan Jaejoong berdua dirumah kecil dibawah atap itu. Jaejoong bekerja menjadi pelayan paruh waktu dicafe di pagi hari hingga sore. Kemudian malamnya dia akan mencari kantong darah untuk memenuhi kebutuhan Yunho, bagaimanapun dia tetaplah seorang vampire yang membutuhkan darah untuk memenuhi dahaganya.

Setiap hari tinggal bersama dengannya, Yunho menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah lelah dengan dunia vampire yang penuh kelam dan kegelapan. Sudah lelah dengan segala bertarungan yang dia lakoni setiap kali terjadi pertempuran. Sudah lelah dengan segalanya namun kehadiran Jaejoong yang seorang manusia biasa sekaligus seorang mantan hunter membuat Yunho menyadari bahwa ada sebuah terang cahaya menerangi kegelapan itu. Setiap kali Yunho melihat Jaejoong tertidur dengan nyenyak berbaring disisinya, Yunho menyadari bahwa dia sangat peduli dan ingin melindungi Jaejoong sebisa mungkin.

Apakah ini adalah cinta?

Cinta yang disebut manusia yang menyatakan bahwa cinta itu indah sekaligus menyakitkan?

Yunho tidak tahu karena dia adalah vampire yang belum pernah merasakan apa itu namanya cinta. Dengan perlahan Yunho mendekatkan tubuh Jaejoong yang tertidur dengan pulas kemudian mendaratkan ciuman di kening Jaejoong dengan lembut. Setelah beberapa menit mencium keningnya, Yunho lantas menarik selimut untuk menyelimuti Jaejoong agar dirinya tetap hangat.

###

"Jaejoong, kantong darah sudah habis." ucap Yunho membuka lemari es dan mengambil sisa kantong darah yang tersisa.

"Huh? Sudah habis?" Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap lemari es dan melihat isinya, kemudian dia menyadari ucapan Yunho ada benarnya juga. "Aku akan membeli kantong darah lagi untukmu... apakah sekarang kamu sudah lebih baik?" tanyanya menatap tubuh Yunho dari atas kebawah memastikan bahwa dia sudah pulih total.

"Ya, aku sudah merasa baikan. Terima kasih kepadamu karena sudah menolongku serta merawatku sampai pulih total. Tiga hari lagi, aku akan meninggalkan tempat ini karena aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu lagi. Terima kasih banyak selama beberapa hari ini." ucap Yunho membungkukkan badannya dihadapan Jaejoong. Jaejoong terdiam mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari bibir Yunho. Dia tidak ingin Yunho pergi meninggalkan dirinya, bagi Jaejoong bersama dengan Yunho adalah hari-hari yang terindah dalam hidupnya. Selama tujuh tahun ini dirinya menghabiskan waktu untuk membalaskan dendam dan tidak pernah mengecap apa itu yang dinamakan kebahagiaan sampai dia bertemu lagi dengan Yunho. Jaejoong tidak ingin kehilangan apa yang dinamakan kebahagiaan, namun dia mengerti bahwa dunianya dan dunia Yunho adalah dunia yang berbeda.

"Bisakah aku bersikap egois kali ini?" tanya Jaejoong menatap manik mata merah milik Yunho itu dengan lirih.

"Huh?" Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan kebingungan.

"Bisakah kamu meninggalkan dunia vampire-mu, klanmu dan hidup bersama denganku melewati hari demi hari? Aku rela meninggalkan dunia hunterku dan aku ingin hidup bersama denganmu, Jung Yunho..."

"Jaejoong..." Yunho menatap manik mata Jaejoong yang kini sudah basah oleh air mata. "Tapi dunia kita berdua berbeda Jaejoong. Seharusnya kamu mengerti itu. Aku adalah vampire sang pembunuh yang haus akan darah, sementara kamu adalah seorang manusia yang berhak menjalani kehidupanmu dengan tenang."

"Aku mengerti... Aku sangat mengerti mengenai bahwa dunia kita berdua berbeda. kamu berada didunia penuh kegelapan sementara aku? Meskipun aku adalah seorang manusia namun aku tidak ada bedanya dengan dirimu... tanganku sudah berlumuran darah membunuh bangsa vampire demi membalaskan dendamku. Aku sama seperti dirimu yang juga berjalan didunia kegelapan seorang hunter. Hanya saja, aku ingin bersikap egois kali ini. Aku...aku mencintaimu, Jung Yunho." akhirnya Jaejoong mengutarakan perasaannya yang tersimpan dalam lubuk hatinya. "Sepuluh tahun... Sepuluh tahun yang lalu kamu telah menyelamatkan nyawaku dan tanpa kusadari setiap hari aku terus mengingat namamu dan wajahmu. Kemudian setelah aku bertemu denganmu, aku baru mengerti. Aku mengerti semuanya bahwa aku tanpa sadar telah mencintaimu. Aku rela membuang semua yang kumiliki asalkan aku bisa hidup bersama denganmu."

"Jaejoong..." Yunho memegang kedua bahu Jaejoong dan menatap manik matanya dengan dalam. "Kita tidak bisa...kita jelas-jelas mengetahui bahwa perbedaan diantara kita tidak akan bisa menyatu." Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Apakah kamu mencintaiku Jung Yunho?" tanya Jaejoong membuat lidah Yunho menjadi kelu. Hanya sebuah tatapan yang menjadi saksi bisu diantara mereka berdua. Yunho sebenarnya tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa dirinya memiliki perasaan terhadap pemuda yang lebih muda dari dirinya yang berdiri dihadapannya menanti jawaban dari dirinya. Namun Yunho tidak ingin mengambil resiko, Yunho jelas mengerti posisinya yang sebagai putra mahkota dari klan vampire sementara Jaejoong mantan hunter yang sebenarnya adalah musuh berbuyutan bagi klan vampire. Jika dia memilih membuang kedudukkannya sebagai putra mahkota dan memulai hidup barunya bersama dengan Jaejoong, situasi akan jauh lebih berbahaya. Nyawa Jaejoong akan menjadi taruhannya dan Yunho jelas tidak ingin itu terjadi.

"Tidak... aku tidak mencintaimu, Jaejoong. Dengar, aku tahu kamu telah menyelamatkan nyawaku dan aku berhutang budi padamu, aku sangat berterima kasih kepadamu selama

beberapa

saat

ini, namun

aku tidak bisa mencintaimu Jaejoong. Aku

hanya...

menganggap dirimu sebagai teman." ucap Yunho mengeraskan hatinya.

"Kamu bohong...

kamu bohong

... aku mengerti bahwa kamu mencintaiku juga." ucap

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan, berjalan mundur beberapa langkah. "Jaejoong...Tolong mengertilah perasaanku saat ini Jaejoong."

"Mengerti perasaanmu? Kemudian bagaimana kamu mau mengerti cintaku terhadapmu Jung Yunho. Apakah kamu memilih menyerah dan tidak ingin mengejar kebahagiaan diantara kita berdua? Baiklah jika kamu benar tidak mencintaiku lantas kenapa malam itu kamu menciumku?" teriak Jaejoong mendorong tubuh Yunho sehingga langkah kaki Yunho melangkah mundur beberapa langkah. Manik mata Yunho melebar sempurna.

"I...itu... hanya ciuman ucapan terima kasih." jawab Yunho berusaha mengelak kenyataan yang dia hadapi.

"Ucapan terima kasih..." ulang Jaejoong dengan lirih, membiarkan air mata mengalir menuruni pipinya itu. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan mendengar ucapan itu mengalir keluar dari bibir Yunho. "Baiklah aku mengerti semuanya..." ucap Jaejoong mengusap air matanya dengan lengan pakaian yang dia kenakan. "Baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksakan dirimu lagi untuk menerima cintaku. Hanya saja aku ada satu permintaan."

"Katakan..."

"Izinkan aku menciummu untuk yang pertama sekaligus terakhir kalinya. Ciuman perpisahan." ucap Jaejoong dengan nada tercekat, cukup lama menanti sampai sebuah anggukan kepala dari Yunho menyatakan bahwa permintaannya terkabulkan. Dengan langkah pelan, Jaejoong mendekati Yunho, menatap manik mata merahnya dengan intens. Kemudian melingkarkan lengan mengelilingi leher dan bahu milik Yunho. Jaejoong lantas menutup kedua pelupuk matanya dan perlahan kedua bibir menyatu menjadi satu. Jaejoong mencium bibir Yunho dengan segenap perasaan. Air mata yang hangat mengalir membasahi pipinya. Yunho melingkarkan lengannya yang kekar memeluk pinggang Jaejoong, membiarkan ciuman yang manis namun menorehkan luka dihati meninggalkan bekas dibibirnya itu. Beberapa saat ciuman itu terjadi sampai akhirnya Yunho mendorong tubuh Jaejoong dengan ringan sehingga kedua bibir itu kemudian terlepas.

"Selamat tinggal Jaejoong...Berjanjilah kepadaku, kamu akan meneruskan kehidupanmu dengan baik-baik dan..." nafas Yunho semakin tercekat, "Dan carilah pasangan takdirmu yang sanggup memberikan kebahagiaan untukmu."

"Aku janji..." gumam Jaejoong menyunggingkan senyuman penuh kegetiran itu. Sebenarnya Jaejoong berbohong, dia tidak bisa menemukan pengganti Yunho karena dia mengerti bahwa dirinya sudah terlanjur mencintai Yunho. Namun karena tidak ingin membuat Yunho khawatir, dirinya berbohong mengucapkan janji palsu itu. Yunho sekali lagi memeluk tubuh Jaejoong dengan erat, merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya dan menghirup aroma rambut Jaejoong yang khas itu kemudian dengan cepat Yunho melepaskan pelukannya dan melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan rumah atap itu.

Jaejoong membiarkan tetesan air mata melampiaskan segala rasa sakit yang dia alami saat ini, membiarkan isak tangis menemaninya dan kini Jaejoong terduduk bersandar ditembok memeluk kedua lututnya. Membiarkan air mata menjawab segala perasaannya saat ini.

###

Yunho berlari dan berlari terus sampai berhenti didekat sebuah pohon yang rindang itu. Yunho menatap tangannya yang menggenggam kantong darah terakhir itu kemudian mencengkeramkan kantong darah itu dan melemparkan sejauh mungkin melampiaskan frustasi yang melanda perasaannya saat ini. Nafas Yunho terengah - engah dan sesaat bulir air mata membasahi kedua manik matanya. Dengan perlahan Yunho menyentuh air

mata itu dan tertawa dengan getir. Baru kali ini dia merasakan apa itu yang dinamakan air mata, merasakan apa itu rasa sakitnya karena cinta dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya Yunho sangat membenci dengan keadaan yang dia hadapi saat ini, pertama kalinya dia membenci bahwa dirinya adalah seorang vampire yang merupakan seorang putra mahkota. Yunho berteriak keras melampiaskan semua rasa kebencian, rasa kerinduan dan rasa frustasinya menjadi satu. Yunho lantas jatuh berlutut, membiarkan air hujan yang mulai turun dengan deras membalut tubuhnya dengan membasahi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Maafkan aku Jaejoong... aku... aku mencintaimu... Aku sangat mencintaimu, namun aku tidak ingin membuat dirimu berada dalam bahaya karena dunia kita berbeda." bisik Yunho dengan pelan memeluk kedua lututnya melampiaskan tangisan penuh frustasinya saat ini.

###

Berminggu-minggu sudah berlalu, suasana hati Yunho menjadi tidak lebih baik semenjak dirinya pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong. Yunho terus mengurung diri dikamarnya, enggan keluar dari kamar selangkahpun. Setiap hari dirinya merindukan Jaejoong dan bertanya-tanya bagaimana kabarnya saat ini.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Yunho, Jaejoong juga berjuang berat melewati kehidupannya yang penuh semu itu. Tanpa disadari Jaejoong menjadi semakin kurus dari hari kehari, Jaejoong selalu merasakan bahwa tanpa kehadiran Yunho, kehidupannya menjadi hampa dan tidak berarti. Untuk membunuh perasaannya Jaejoong pada akhirnya kembali menjalani kehidupannya menjadi seorang hunter dan membantai vampire yang menyerang siapapun. Tangannya kini kembali berlumuran darah lagi dan tatapannya menjadi semakin dingin dari hari kehari. Setelah menyaksikan tumpukkan tubuh vampire bertebaran, sekali lagi Jaejoong menertawakan hidupnya yang dirasakan sangat menyedihkan. Lantas menuangkan minyak diatas tubuh vampire yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi dan melemparkan pematik api membiarkan api membakar tubuh vampire itu hingga tidak tersisa. Jaejoong menatap lidah api dengan tatapan kosong, dingin, tanpa harapan dan kehampaan yang mampu membuat bulu kuduk berdiri.

Sampai sebulan kemudian, Yunho mendengar kabar bahwa Jaejoong sudah kembali melakoni pekerjaannya sebagai hunter dan membantai klan- klannya sehingga membuat raja sangat marah dan memerintahkan untuk mengurung dan membunuhnya. Mendengar itu, Yunho semakin terhenyak.

"Apakah kebohonganku sudah membuat Jaejoong menjadi semakin hancur dan menciptakan kebencian terhadap kami?" pertanyaan itulah yang terus terpatri dalam benaknya. "Apakah aku harus menemuinya dan memintanya berhenti? Tapi akulah yang menyebabkan semua masalah ini terjadi." pikirnya lagi sehingga akhirnya Yunho memutuskan mencari Jaejoong. Dia harus segera menyelamatkan Jaejoong yang kini menjadi buruan bagi bangsa klannya yang berniat menangkap dan membunuhnya. Seakan berlomba waktu dengan klan lainnya, Yunho terus berusaha mencari dan mencari

sampai akhirnya sebuah takdir yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua.

###

Jaejoong hendak bersiap melayangkan pedangnya hendak menebas salah satu vampire yang ada dihadapannya sehingga sebuah pedang lainnya menghalangi kibasan pedang tersebut.

"Hentikan Jaejoong." teriak Yunho berdiri menghadang didepannya. "Pergilah kamu...

bawa mereka tinggalkan tempat ini." ucap Yunho, sementara sisa vampire yang masih selamat lantas melarikan diri meninggalkan arena pertempuran itu. Jaejoong berdiri dihadapan Yunho dengan tatapan yang menusuk itu. "Jika kamu ingin membalaskan dendammu, maka bunuh aku saja." teriak Yunho dengan putus asa.

"Kamu pergilah... kamu bukan targetku." ucap Jaejoong mengabaikan kehadiran Yunho, berjalan meninggalkan dirinya. Yunho menangkap pegelangan tangan Jaejoong sehingga menyebabkan Jaejoong menolehkan wajahnya menatap manik mata merah milik Yunho.

"Kamu terlihat sangat kurus? Bagaimana kamu menjalani kehidupanmu saat ini?" marah Yunho ketika melihat tubuh Jaejoong semakin kurus dan jelas Yunho menyadari Jaejoong sudah berubah. Tatapan yang hangat kini sudah hilang berganti dengan tatapan dingin penuh kebencian. Pipi yang dulunya ranum kini berubah menjadi semakin tirus dan cekung dimana garis rahang semakin terlihat sangat jelas seolah-olah kulit membungkus tulang rahangnya. Jaejoongnya sudah berubah total.

"Apa pedulimu, huh? Lepaskan aku..." teriak Jaejoong dengan marah menghentakkan tangannya dengan kasar melepaskan cengkeraman dari Yunho.

"Aku peduli..." balas Yunho berteriak dengan marah, entah mengapa Yunho tidak bisa mengendalikan amarahnya kali ini, entahlah Yunho sendiri juga tidak mengerti.

"Kenapa kamu malah marah? Ini adalah kehidupanku sendiri terserah aku ingin hidup seperti apa? Kamu bukan siapa-siapa bagiku dan kamu tidak berhak mencampuri urusanku." Jaejoong melemparkan ranting pohon yang ada disekitarnya kearah Yunho sementara Yunho berkelit menghindari dari ranting pohon yang dilemparkan ke arahnya, hanya ujung ranting itu menggores pipi kanan Yunho sehingga menyebabkan pipinya terluka dengan sedikit darah membasahi area luka goresan itu. Sesaat Jaejoong merasa bersalah, namun dirinya mengerti bahwa dia harus membangun dinding tameng perlindungan untuk melindungi perasaannya saat ini. "Pergilah kamu... disini bukan tempatmu."

"Jaejoong, berhentilah menjadi hunter. Kamu tahu sekarang kamu menjadi target buruan dari klanku, appaku sangat marah kali ini karena kamu sudah cukup banyak membantai klan vampire. Berhenti melakukan ini dan larilah dari sini... Aku akan membujuk appaku untuk menarik perintahnya untuk membunuhmu."

"Apa? Appamu?"

"ya, appaku adalah seorang raja dari klan vampire sementara aku adalah putra mahkota yang kelak akan mewarisi kedudukan dari appaku."

"Ternyata kamu adalah putra mahkota... meskipun jika kamu memohon kepada appamu untuk menyelamatkanku. Maaf saja, aku menolak tawaran darimu." Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. "Hidupku ini sudah tidak berarti lagi, jika klanmu ini ingin membunuhku, maka bunuh saja aku... Aku sudah siap menghadapi semuanya."

"Jaejoong, tolong jangan keras kepala lagi. Dengarkan perkataanku, berhentilah menjadi seorang hunter dan larilah dari sini... Aku tidak ingin kamu menyia-nyiakan kehidupanmu saat ini." ucap Yunho berusaha membujuk Jaejoong.

"Sudah terlambat, aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan semuanya. Ok? Nah, jika tidak ada urusan lagi, maka permisi." ucap Jaejoong dengan dingin membalikkan tubuhnya namun langkah kakinya terhenti ketika segerombolan vampire berdiri mengepung dirinya. "Oh, bala bantuan sudah datang..." ucap Jaejoong dengan lirih lantas mengayunkan pedangnya, menghiraukan Yunho berteriak untuk berhenti bertarung, seakan menulikan telinganya Jaejoong membiarkan tajamnya pedang mengiris tubuh vampire membiarkan percikan darah memenuhi tubuhnya yang kini berlumuran darah oleh vampire itu. Seakan tidak ingin membuat situasi semakin bertambah kacau, Yunho terpaksa turun tangan untuk menghentikan pertempuran itu. Namun karena pasukan vampire semakin banyak sehingga akhirnya vampire berhasil menangkap Jaejoong dan memisahkan Yunho yang berusaha melindungi Jaejoong kemudian menyeret mereka menuju ke kastil yang suram itu.

###

Jaejoong terdiam duduk dikursi dengan sekujur tubuh terbalut terlilit oleh sulur tanaman penuh duri yang menancap daging tubuhnya. Meski rasa sakit mendera tubuhnya, Jaejoong tetap terdiam bergeming duduk dikursi tersebut. Tatapan matanya yang kosong itu menatap terali jendela menampakkan awan yang menutupi separuh cahaya bulan purnama yang terang itu menembus disela-sela terali jendela.

Sementara di singgsasana, Yunho berlutut berusaha memohon kepada ayahnya untuk tidak membunuh Jaejoong sehingga membuat raja semakin marah terhadap putra mahkotanya itu.

"Aku mohon appa, tolong jangan bunuh Jaejoong. Appa boleh memerintahkanku apa saja, asalkan anda membebaskan Jaejoong." pinta Yunho menatap Yoochun yang merupakan raja sekaligus pimpinan klan vampire.

"Apakah kamu buta? Dia sudah membunuh banyak saudara-saudara kita? Tindakan sudah terlampaui batas dan dia adalah hunter yang memang harus dibunuh?

melepaskannya? itu sama saja kita menyodorkan nyawa kita dihadapannya? Dia bisa membunuh kita. Untuk apa kamu membelanya?" teriak Yoochun dengan marah, melemparkan botol yang ada diatas meja kecil yang diletakkan disisi kursinya ke arah Yunho. Botol itu lantas pecah begitu sudah mendarat diatas lantai.

"Aku mengerti tindakannya memang tidak termaafkan. Tapi dia adalah seorang hunter sudah tentu dia hanya melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai hunter. Hanya saja, aku yakin dia punya alasan melakukan ini... Aku mohon appa, tolong tarik perintahmu untuk membunuhnya."

"Kenapa kamu sampai memohon seperti itu kepada appamu? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya sehingga kamu bersikap seperti ini?" tanya Junsu yang merupakan seorang ratu sekaligus ibu dari Yunho.

"Aku...

dia pernah menyelamatkan nyawaku sebulan yang lalu dan...

" Yunho meneguk

ludahnya dengan susah payah, "dan aku mencintainya...

" jawaban dari Yunho cukup

membuat Yoochun dan Junsu terkejut.

"Tidak akan kuizinkan...

dunia kalian berdua berbeda...

kamu adalah putra mahkota

vampire

sementara dia

adalah hunter. Cinta kalian berdua adalah

cinta terlarang..."

teriak Yoochun kembali marah besar begitu mengetahui putranya jatuh cinta kepada seorang hunter. Bukankah itu sungguh menggelikan bukan mengingat kedua bangsa itu adalah musuh berbuyutan.

"Kalau appa membunuhnya, maka apa artinya hidupku? Aku akan menyusulnya..."

"Kamu... kamu membuat appa semakin kesal... Baiklah, apakah kamu setuju untuk menikah dengan gadis pilihanku jika aku bersedia melepaskan Jaejoong?" kata Yoochun menatap manik mata putranya, selama bertahun-tahun, Yunho selalu menolak pernikahan yang diatur oleh ayahnya dan kali ini ayahnya menggunakan kesempatan ini.

"Jika itu bisa menyelamatkan nyawa Jaejoong, aku bersedia." jawab Yunho tanpa ragu menyetujui tawaran dari ayahnya.

"Panggil Jaejoong menghadap kesini." titah Yoochun memerintahkan bawahannya untuk membawa Jaejoong menghadapnya. Raja semakin pusing kali ini, jika dia tidak membunuhnya maka pasti akan ada protes dari klan vampire, namun jika membunuhnya maka Yunho pasti akan melaksanakan ancamannya dan Yoochun semakin terjepit diantara dua pilihannya saat ini. Tidak berapa lama kemudian anak buah menyeret Jaejoong dan memaksanya berlutut dihadapan raja dan ratu. Sementara Yoochun menatap manik mata Jaejoong dengan tajam.

"Kamu sebenarnya melakukan apa terhadap putraku sehingga membuat putraku seperti ini, hah? Jawab..." teriak Yoochun melampiaskan kemarahannya kepada Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa." jawab Jaejoong dengan cuek dan enteng sehingga

sukses membuat Yoochun semakin marah.

"Apakah kamu ingin kubunuh atau melepaskanmu?" tanya Yoochun memberinya dua pilihan. Jaejoong menatap raja kemudian beralih menatap Yunho. Jaejoong mengerti bahwa Yunho pasti membujuk ayahnya untuk tidak membunuhnya saat ini.

"Apa tawaranmu saat ini?" tanya Jaejoong dengan lirih menatap raja dengan angkuh tanpa rasa takut sekalipun.

"Aku menawarkan dua pilihan... kamu kuizinkan hidup namun kamu tetap akan menerima kurungan seumur hidup dan berpisah dengan putraku karena aku akan mengatur pernikahan bagi putraku. Putraku sudah mengorbankan seluruh kebahagiaannya dengan menyetujui pernikahan yang selama ini dia tolak bertahun-tahun demi menyelamatkan nyawamu. Jika kamu memilih kematian, maka akan kukabulkan."

"Bunuh saja aku..." kata Jaejoong tanpa ragu. Hal ini membuat raja, ratu serta Yunho terkejut dengan pilihan Jaejoong. Disaat ada kesempatan untuk hidup, ternyata Jaejoong menyia-nyiakan kesempatannya dan memilih jalan kematiannya. "Aku tidak ingin Yunho mengorbankan kebahagiaanya hanya demi menyelamatkanku. Aku hanya ingin Yunho menikah dengan seseorang yang dia cintai bukan karena paksaan. Aku lebih rela dibunuh daripada mengorbankan kebahagiaanya."

"Jaejoong, jangan bodoh... ini adalah kesempatan terakhir untukmu." bentak Yunho menguncangkan bahu Jaejoong.

"Apakah kamu akan bahagia menjalani kehidupan pernikahan yang tidak sesuai dengan keinginanmu? Hanya karena demi menyelamatkanku, kamu rela mengorbankan kebahagiaanmu. Jangan bodoh, nyawaku tidak punya artinya... lagipula kamu tidak mencintaiku untuk apa kamu rela mengorbankan sesuatu yang paling penting dalam hidupmu." Jaejoong menatap manik mata Yunho dengan dalam-dalam. Yoochun dan Junsu terdiam sejenak mendengar ucapan yang meluncur keluar dari bibir Jaejoong. Sebenarnya Yoochun dan Junsu mengerti dibalik ucapan itu sebenarnya Jaejoong sangat mencintai Yunho dari lubuk hatinya sehingga lebih rela membiarkan dirinya dibunuh daripada mengorbankan kebahagiaan orang yang dia cintai.

"Aku melakukan ini karena aku mencintaimu, bodoh... Waktu itu aku terpaksa menolak dan memilih menyerah karena aku takut satu hari mereka mengetahui identitas dirimu sebagai hunter akan membunuhmu. Aku tidak ingin melihat kematianmu didepan mataku, jadi kuputuskan berpisah denganmu karena ini adalah pilihan terbaik untukmu namun tidak kusangka penolakkanku justru membuat dirimu semakin terpuruk dalam kegelapan seperti ini. Akulah yang menghancurkan kehidupanmu Jaejoong, jadi selagi ada kesempatan aku ingin menciptakan sebuah kesempatan untukmu agar kamu bisa meneruskan kehidupanmu ini."

"Aku tahu..." ucap Jaejoong dengan pelan.

"Huh?" Yunho menatap manik mata Jaejoong dengan pelan.

"Aku tahu kamu berbohong kepadaku bahwa kamu tidak mencintaiku, waktu itu matamu tidak bisa berbohong. Meski bibirmu mengucapkan kebohongan, namun tatapan matamu dan perasaanmu tidak bisa membohongiku. Pada saat itu aku menghormati keputusanmu karena aku mengerti bahwa dunia kita berbeda, aku mengerti karena kamu berusaha melindungiku dan aku sangat mengerti semuanya." ucap Jaejoong dengan lirih, "Hanya saja rasa sakit ini cukup menyakitkan..."

"Jika kamu mengerti bahwa tindakanku itu adalah karena berusaha melindungimu kenapa kamu kembali menjalani kehidupanmu menjadi seorang hunter?" tanya Yunho semakin tidak mengerti.

"Karena, bawahanmu telah membantai dua pendesaan. Dalam hukum hunter, jika ada klan yang berani membunuh bahkan membantai dalam jumlah yang banyak, maka sudah kewajiban bagi kami untuk mengejar mereka yang telah melakukan pembantaian. Aku memutuskan kembali menjalani dunia hunter karena kupikir jika aku bisa mengakhiri hidupku yang hampa ini dalam pertempuran tersebut namun aku tidak menyangka bahwa aku bisa hidup sampai kini."

"benar juga, jika bawahanku memang terlalu banyak membantai bangsa manusia memang ada hukum aturan bahwa hunter berhak mengeksekusikan bagi yang melanggar peraturan." ucap Yoochun kini mengerti alasan Jaejoong melakukan pembantaian terhadap klannya. "Tapi kemarahan dari bangsa kita sudah cukup tersulut akibat insiden ini. Bagaimana kita bisa menenangkan mereka?" Yoochun semakin bingung kali ini.

"Mudah, bunuh saja aku untuk menenangkan kemarahan dari klanmu." jawab Jaejoong dengan tegas.

"Baiklah akan kukabulkan..." ucap raja lantas mengambil keputusan. "Kuizinkan."

"Appa, aku mohon jangan..." pinta Yunho semakin panik memohon ayahnya.

"Kamu diam saja, bukan saatnya kamu berbicara saat ini. Itu adalah keputusannya maka aku akan mengabulkan keputusannya." teriak raja dengan marah menatap putranya yang mengiterupsi titahnya. "Minum ini, ini adalah racun terkuat dari ramuan kami". ucapnya berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong dan menyerahkan sebuah botol kecil berwarna hitam pekat itu. Tanpa ragu, Jaejoong meraih botol kecil itu dan menatap manik mata Yunho. Kemudian membuka tutup botol dan meneguk isi botol itu sampai tandas tidak tersisa. Tidak butuh waktu lama, akhirnya racun itu bereaksi menyerang sel tubuhnya, jantung Jaejoong berdetak semakin cepat dan kencang. Tubuh Jaejoong lantas ambruk diatas pelukan Yunho yang memeluk tubuhnya. Jaejoong menatap Yunho dalam menit-menit terakhir seolah ingin menyimpan ingatannya terhadap Yunho.

"Sebarkan perintahku bahwa Jaejoong sudah menerima hukuman." titah raja sementara bawahan mulai menyebarkan berita itu untuk menenangkan kemarahan dari klannya.

Begitu ruangan tersebut hanya menyisakan empat orang tersebut. Raja mulai mengeluarkan titahnya lagi, "Jika kamu benar-benar mencintainya dan ingin menyelamatkan nyawanya. Masih ada caranya, jika detik terakhir dia hampir kehilangan jiwanya kamu harus mengubahnya menjadi vampire maka jiwanya bisa terselamatkan diambang kebahayaan." ucapnya dengan pelan lantas mengajak Junsu meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Junsu mengerti bahwa suaminya melakukan ini untuk menenangkan kemarahan klannya sekaligus menenangkan Yunho. Mungkin cara ini memang agak kejam mengingat membunuh Jaejoong sejenak beberapa detik kemudian kembali menyelamatkan nyawanya lagi.

Yunho merasakan secerca harapan kembali muncul lantas meraih pegelangan tangan Jaejoong untuk mengukur detak jantung dititik nadi pegelangan tangan. Setelah yakin, jantung Jaejoong sudah berhenti berdetak dan nafasnya sudah terhenti, Yunho lantas mengeluarkan taring vampirenya yang tajam itu lantas menusuk menembus kulit dan daging di leher Jaejoong. Kemudian menanamkan venom vampirenya menembus kulit, daging yang kemudian mengalir menyebar melalui pembuluh darah. Aliran racun dan venom vampire itu kemudian mengalir menuju ke jantung sehingga otomatis memaksa jantung yang sudah berhenti berdetak kini kembali berdetak lagi.

Jaejoong mengerang begitu oksigen kembali memasok kedalam jantungnya yang mulai berdetak dengan normal kembali. Manik mata Jaejoong yang semula hitam gelap menjadi merah darah menandakan bahwa dirinya sudah bukan seorang manusia lagi melainkan bertransformasi menjadi seorang vampire menjadi bagian dari keluarga vampire. Jaejoong menatap Yunho memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat seolah tidak ingin melepaskannya lagi.

"Selamat datang kembali Jaejoong... Kini dunia kita sudah sama... tidak ada lagi yang bisa menghalangi kita berdua." ucap Yunho menatap manik mata Jaejoong. Jaejoong menyadari maksud ucapan dari Yunho karena dirinya mengerti bahwa dirinya sudah bukan seorang manusia lagi. Dia sudah mati ketika masih berstatus sebagai manusia namun kini dia dibangkitkan kembali dengan identitas baru menjadi seorang vampire. Kini dia sudah menyatu dan berada didunia yang sama dengan Yunho sehingga tidak ada yang bisa menghalangi cinta diantara mereka.

Setelah Jaejoong berubah menjadi seorang vampire, Jaejoong mengganti nama menjadi Boojae agar klannya tidak mengetahui bahwa keluarga kerajaan vampire telah memalsukan kematiannya dan menciptakan identitas barunya saat ini.

###

"Ketika ayahku membunuhmu, kamu tahukah aku merasa langit sudah runtuh ketika aku kehilangan dirimu," ucap Yunho memeluk tubuh Jaejoong dengan erat, membiarkan semilir angin mengayukan ayunan yang mereka duduki itu. "Sampai ayahku memberikan sebuah kesempatan untuk kita berdua. Terima kasih sudah kembali demiku."

"Maafkan aku yang sudah menakuti dirimu. Dan juga terima kasih sudah membangkitkan

diriku kembali sehingga memberikan kita kesempatan kedua kalinya untuk mengejar kebahagiaan kita berdua." ucap Jaejoong lantas mengecup bibir Yunho dengan lembut.

"Benar, ternyata takdir berpihak kepada kita berdua. Dan kita harus menghargai kesempatan kedua kalinya ini untuk kita. Jujur, aku merasa tidak menyesali keputusanku mengubah dirimu menjadi seorang vampire karena kita sudah menciptakan sebuah kehidupan yang baru untuk kita semua." kata Yunho tertawa pelan sembari mengelus perut Jaejoong yang sedikit besar karena Jaejoong kini sedang mengandung penerus keturunan klan Jung. Kemudian Yunho mengecup bibir Jaejoong dengan lembut dan berakhir dengan mengecup perut Jaejoong dimana cabang bayi yang kini sedang tidur nyenyak didalam rahim Jaejoong. Menanti sampai satu saat dunia menyambut kedatangannya.

"Aku mencintaimu Boojae." bisik Yunho menggenggam jemari tangan Jaejoong dengan erat.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Jung Yunho." bisik Jaejoong balas tersenyum.

"Dan kami juga mencintaimu Jung Changmin..." ucap Yunho dan Jaejoong kompak mengucapkan cinta mereka kepada calon putranya yang dibalas dengan tendangan ringan dari Changmin didalam perut Jaejoong. Jaejoong bersandar dibahu Yunho dan menikmati cahaya bulan bersama-sama.

THE END

 _ **Terima kasih untuk membaca FF ini. Sangat diharapkan untuk memberikan komentarnya agar kami selaku panitia lomba FF Yunjae bisa melihat antusiasme reader pada setiap FF yang diikuti oleh peserta -bow-.**_


End file.
